1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for adjusting the end positions of a necktie before tying.
2. General Description of the Prior Art
For many, if not most, tying a tie around one's neck so that the ends of the tie will hang at desired heights is most difficult. While several devices have been described in the patent art to assist one in this, the applicant is unaware of any which have proven sufficiently practical to be generally marketable.
It is the object of this invention to provide an improved necktie tying aid which is simple, easy to use, and will insure that the user can consistently tie a tie which will have its wide and front ends hanging at a desired level.